Sasuke's Ookami Otome
by Chrysanthemum118
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION.She was so different,like no one I've ever met before. She was beautiful, with her raven black hair and violet eyes. She made me feel mysterious things; emotions I thought I would never feel. SasukexOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, well this is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did, I do own Yuki Kurayami and Mikomi Hateshinai. **

**Chapter 1 **

I couldn't breathe, I tasted blood in my mouth and the injury in my stomach was making it hard for me to run. But I had too, I couldn't stop, I had to leave behind my past, I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget everything I lived in my pathetic nine years of life. Everything in my life was a lie; I had lived my whole life as a lie. I couldn't believe what had just happened, I couldn't believe it.

"Damn you Kyrie-chan," I whispered to the sky.

I let my tears stream down my face freely now, I didn't bother to stop them. I didn't care anymore; I didn't care about anything or anyone. As if I had anyone to care about any longer, _**she killed them all**_, and left me all alone. That was my punishment for being so weak, I didn't die with them.

The pain in my stomach intensified, I let out a small moan of pain. My vision got blurry as more tears invaded my eyes. Focus. I need to focus I told myself, I need to keep going I can't stop because…because…there was nothing I wanted to stay alive for. The only person that I would have made an effort for had killed my family and hadn't killed me because I was too weak and pathetic. I let out a laugh of self pity, I was pathetic, no doubt about that.

Another shot of pain ran through my body, this time a lot stronger. I stopped and took hold of a branch right in front of my face. (She was traveling on top of trees; it's a lot faster than running on ground.)I took a big breath of air, which I immediately regretted.

"Uhhh," I groaned.

"That was a bad idea," I whispered. As my injured lungs protested, causing me more pain.

Why should I even try, its not like anyone will care if I lived or died. I could give up right now no one will notice. A small sad smiled graced my features, I remembered all the good times I had with my sister. I though she loved me, she was always there for me no matter what. More tears ran down my cheeks, no matter she had killed everyone. I will never forgive her.

My head started to hurt as the tattoo of a rose surrounded by vines started to grow all over my body. It was a curse mark, my clan thought it was a blessing, but I knew better. No one knew that if the mark grew it would burn as if I was on fire, no one knew of the creature that lived inside me. Her name was Ran, my one and only friend. She was a wolf, a beautiful white wolf, who was a prisoner inside my body. She wasn't the curse though, it was her power, if I wasn't strong enough and the mark kept growing she will turn into a blood lusting being like her cousins. No one knew that the ten-tailed wolf existed, she was a myth no one believed in. But she was as real as the moon that shined in the night.

"Sorry Ran," I murmured.

**"No child you cannot die, not like this. You're strong, you can overcome this."**

"No I can't Ran I'm sorry," I told her once more before I let go of the branch.

It felt good the wind on my face as I fell to my death. It was weird, I had expected more pain from the fall, but I didn't feel anything. Instead I felt strong arms around me.

"You'll be okay, I'll protect you," a man's voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, well here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please review, this is my first time writing a fanfic so I need you guys to review **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did, I do own Yuki Kurayami and Mikomi Hateshinai. **

**Chapter 2**

**~Kakashi~**

I'm so tired, my whole body was sore, the damn mission had taken more then a month. I was glad I had left those superficial rich snobs behind, I let out a loud sigh, I was six hours away from Konoha. I took out the book that came with me every where I went, Icha Itcha Paradise. I heard a whimper coming from ahead; I looked up to see a young girl severely injured. Her black short were ripped showing many scratches and bruises. She had a gash starting from her knee to her ankle, blood still flowing out. He raised an eyebrow; she shouldn't even be able to walk. Her long raven hair was covered in blood, and her light purple shirt was torn exposing her abdomen and the cut she had, was oozing blood.

"Damn," Kakashi let out a groan, she's in worst shape then I am, he thought to himself.

He sped up his pace, and that's when he heard her.

"Sorry Ran," she murmured.

Her voice was sweet like honey, and so full of sadness, as if everything had been taken away from her. Who was she talking to though; there was no one in sight.

"No I can't Ran I'm sorry," she whispered before she let go of the branch she was grasping to fall to the ground.

I didn't know what made me do it; it was instinct and pure adrenaline of the moment. He had been to far away to have been able to catch her, but he did it anyway.

"You'll be okay, I'll protect you," I whispered soothingly to her.

Her violet eyes looked so sad, that his heart ached for her. She had awakened a fatherly instinct in him, which he had never felt before. She didn't look older then ten, and to be this injured was an abomination.

He laid her gently down on the ground, so that he wouldn't hurt her more than she already was. He took out the first aid kit he had in his bag. He cleaned the wound on her stomach; it looked like it was the one causing her the most pain. He concentrated green healing chakra to his hand. He was no medic, but he wasn't completely useless either. He managed to stop the blood from escaping her abused body, in order for her to heal.

He wrapped a cloth around her waist, after cleaning it so it wouldn't get infected. He went over to her left leg and healed and disinfected it also. After he was done, he went to the near by river and wet one of the cloths he had with him. He went back to her, she was talking in her sleep.

"No, please don't kill them, please!" she cried tears were escaping her eyes.

He clenched his hands into fist, they would pay. Who ever caused her this much pain, he would find them. I bend down and started to clean the dried up blood that remained on her body. Her leg was useless, he had been right about the fact that she shouldn't have been able to walk, let alone be jumping from tree to tree. She was strong for a child, but what intrigued him the most was the tattoo she had on her left hip. It was a rose surrounded by vines, it was beautiful.

"I wonder why she has it though," he said out loud.

She moaned in her sleep, he wanted to start back to Konoha this instant but night had fallen and it was too dangerous for her to be traveling in her condition. He put up the tent and laid her down in a sleeping bag.

He walked outside to the night; it was beautiful the stars seemed to be smiling down on him, enveloping him in their warmness. Then it hit me, she had no one, as far as he knew she was all alone in the world. He couldn't imagine her being able to fend for herself, she was much too young. I let another sigh leave my lips, I didn't even know her name, but he felt tenderness for her that penetrated deep inside his soul. It didn't matter that she wasn't his own flesh and blood, she was his, and she would be his daughter.

"I'll keep her, I'll be her father," he whispered to the heavens.

"I will protect her with my life," he promised.


End file.
